Benutzer:Grünfell
Willkommen Soldat! Das ist meine Benutzerseite. Ist sehr nett. Ist Warrior Cats Fan, How i met your mother Fan und The Big Bang Theory Fan. Macht Videos auf Youtube und ist 7tagsadventist. Alter: Unbekannt Voller Namen: Unbekannt Hobbys: Alles was gibts Rang in meinem Clan: Anführer Ich bin US-Amerikaner. ='USA (United States of America)'= Die''' USA hat '''50 Bundesstaaten. Die Hauptstadt ist Washington D.C., die größte Stadt New York. Die Vereinigten Staaten sind der drittgrößte Staat der Erde gemessen an der Fläche von 9,83 Millionen Quadratkilometern (nach Russland und Kanada) und gemessen an der Bevölkerung von etwa 314 Millionen Einwohnern. Bedingt durch die Einwanderung von Menschen aus einer Vielzahl von Ländern sind die Vereinigten Staaten eines der ethnisch diversesten und multikulturellsten Länder der Erde. Die Vereinigt en Staaten weisen auch eine sehr hohe geografische und klimatische Diversität auf – mit Lebensräumen wie Bergen und Ebenen, Wäldern und Wüsten, die eine große Vielfalt an Tier- und Pflanzenarten beherbergen. Barack Obama ist seit dem 20. Januar 2009 der 44. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten. Er ist der''' erste Afroamerikaner''' in diesem Amt und wurde 2012 für eine zweite Amtsperiode wiedergewählt. Am 10. Dezember 2009 erhielt er den Friedensnobelpreis. 1235px-Flag_of_the_United_States_(Pantone).svg.png 600px-Great_Seal_of_the_United_States_(obverse).svg.png 1024px-Map_of_USA_showing_state_names.png President_Barack_Obama.jpg praesident-barack-obama-am-schreibtisch-355642.jpg * * http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Feuerstern * http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Graustreif *http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Sandsturm *http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Federschweif *http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Schneepelz *http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Silberfluss full|right|335 px Falls wer die Videos nicht gesehen hat. Hier sind alle aufgelistet.full|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335px|Dieses Video enthielt eine urheberrechtlich geschützte Tonspur. Aufgrund des Anspruchs des Urheberrechtsinhabers wurde die Tonspur endgültig stummgeschaltet. thumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 px 1.Feuerstern 2. Graustreif 3. Sandsturm 4. Schneepelz 5. Blaustern 6. Brombeerkralle 7. Blattsee 8. Federschweif 9. Silberfluss 10. Riesenstern 1. Tigerstern 2. Geißel 3. Scharfkralle 4. Knochen 5. Trickser 6. Habichtfrost 7. Dunkelstreif 8. Schwarzstern 9. Mischa 10. Käptn 1. Blausterns Prohezeiung 2. Fernes Echo 3. Stunde der Finsternis 4. Der vierte Schüler 5. Feuersterns Mission 6. Das Gesetz der Krieger 7. Sonnenaufgang 8. Enter The Clans 9. Schicksal des WolkenClans 10. The ultimative guide Mauzi.PNG|Mauzi selbst gezeichnet Mauzi (16).JPG|Mauzi Mauzi (18).JPG|Mauzi auf den Fliesen Mauzi (50).JPG|Mauzi lauert Mauzi (39).JPG|Mauzi im Garten Mauzi (43).JPG|Mauzi im Garten Mauzi (38).JPG|Mauzi im Garten Mauzi (30).JPG|Mauzi im Garten Mauzi (22).JPG|Mauzi streckt die Zungen heraus Mauzi (20).JPG|Mauzi enstpannt sich Mauzi (11).JPG|Mauzi im Garten Mauzi (10).JPG|Mauzi beobachtet etwas Mia.PNG|Mia Pezi.PNG|Pezi der Gefährte von Mauzi Maunzi (2).PNG|Maunzi Mauzi (46).JPG|Mauzi im Feld Mauzi 2 (2).JPG|Mauzi beim Essen Mauzi 2 (1).JPG|Mauzi wackelt mit dem Kopf PICT0041.JPG|Berg Mia.PNG|Mia Eichhornstein.PNG|Eichhornstein Waldbeerkralle.PNG|Waldbeerkralle Sonnenjunges.PNG|Sonnenjunges Falkenfeder.PNG|Falkenfeder Eispelz.png|Eispelz Kurzjunges.PNG|Kurzjunges Kreuzkralle.PNG|Kreuzkralle Rosenfell.png|Rosenfell Morgentau 2.PNG|Morgentau Goldschweif.PNG|Goldschweif Kiefernjunges.PNG|Kiefernjunges Abendjunges.PNG|Sonnenjunges Moospelz.PNG|Moospelz Wurzeljunges.PNG|Wurzeljunges Moosjunges.PNG|Moosjunges Gewitterjunges.PNG|Gewitterjunges Luchsstern.PNG|Luchsstern Kirschblüte by Grünfell.png|Kirschblüte Schneepelz by Grünfell.png|Schneepelz Kurzschweif.PNG|Kurzschweif Morgenstern.PNG|Morgenstern thumb Mutter Blauschweif - Blauauge Vater Weißschweif - Weißzahn Brüder Grünfalke - Grünaugethumb Halb-Brüder Diamandkralle - Diamandstern - Diamandauge Schwester keine Halbschwester Knospenpelz - Knospenstern Hämatitpelz - Hämatitpelz (Heilerin) Gefährtin Smaragdglanz - Smaragdglanz Junge Waldbeerjunges - Waldbeerkralle Wasserjunges - Wasserschweif Giftjunges - Giftkralle Wer es noch nicht weiß hier ist's. Ab 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitung bekommt man eine Signatur. Hier könnt ihr euren Stand kontrollieren: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Beitragsz%C3%A4hler Für Grün x3 .png|Danke für das wunderschöne Bild !!! FürGreen..png|Beautiful Bild !!! Fuer gruen.jpeg|Echt geiles Bild *-* 249.png|Geil *-* 640.jpg|Danke für das geile Bild. *-* 640.png|Danke für das wunderschöne Bild. *Stunde der Finsternis *Blaustern's Prohezeiung *Feuestern's Mission *Mitternacht *Mondschein 'Leben Statt Leiden' Wer nicht zulassen möchte das noch mehr Hunde und Katzen sterben und dann als Delikatese verkauft werden, der möchte bitte hier bei diesem Link die Petition Unterzeichnen. Danke (: http://www.lebenstattleiden.org/ *'Warrior Cats Wiki' (SilvaraTheCat) *'Jedipedia' (unbekannt) *'Warrior Cats mit rpg Wiki' (Wirbelsturm) *'RPG Star Wars Wiki' (Staubflug) *'Warrior Cats unsere Geschichten rpg Wiki' (Grünfell) *'Warrior Cats "Du in WaCa" RPG Wiki' (Rubinstern) *'Warrior Cats RPG Red Wiki '(Rotsonne) *'How I met your mother Wiki '(unbekannt) *'The Big Bang Theory Wiki '(unbekannt) *'White House Down Wiki '(Grünfell) *'Sky Does Minecraft Wiki' (unbekannt) *'Legopedia '(unbekannt) *'Minecraft Wiki '(unbekannt) *'GTA Wiki '(unbekannt) #'White House Down '(Roland Emmerich) #'Der Soldat James Ryan '(Steven Spielberg) #'Star Wars Episode 3 '(George Lucas) #Pearl Harbor (Michael Bay) #22 Jump Street (Chris Miller, Phil Lord) #Transformers (Michael Bay) #21 Jump Street (Chris Miller, Phil Lord) #Transformers 4: Ära des Untergangs (Michael Bay) #Transformers 3: Die dunkle Seite des Mondes (Michael Bay) #Captain America 2: The Return of the First Avenger (Anthony Russo, Joe Russo) #'How i met your mother' #'The Big Bang Theory' #'Star Wars The Clone Wars' #Two and the half men #The Pacific #Two Broke Girls #Star Wars Rebels #Mike and Molly #Die Simpsons #Galileo #'Minecraft' #'Call of Duty MW 3' #'Call of Duty MW 2' # Battlefield 4 # Far Cry 3 # Battlefield 3 #Battlefield: Bad Company 2 #Call of Duty 4: MW #Battlefront 2 #Need for Speed Most Wanted #'General Dynamics F-16' #'Lockheed Martin F-22' #'McDonnell Douglas F-15' #Grumman F-14 #Eurofighter Typhoon #Sikorsky UH-60 #Sikorsky S-97 #Bell 212 #Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion # Panavia 200 Tornado star-wars--force-unleashed-2_wallpapers_25584_1280x800.jpg star-wars--force-unleashed-2_wallpapers_25600_1280x800.jpg star-wars--force-unleashed-2-wallpapers_25604_1920x1200.jpg 10402056_739408842771821_3414069031495694729_n.jpg gta-5-military-fighter-jet.jpg creeper-steve-minecraft-x-free-591248.jpg Tanki Online (p).jpg 10628258_10152310154381714_1521404738869023937_n.jpg f_16_by_jncarter-d5zczur.jpg 10659283_10153093406949989_5060034040451301510_n.jpg Megalodon Katze Tiger Leopard Jaguar